What Doesn't Kill Us
by Emiliana Keladry
Summary: Ziva suddenly falls ill, while the whole team is trapped at NCIS in a blizzard.  She's fading quickly, but why?
1. Chapter 1

**What Doesn't Kill Us**

Ziva falls suddenly ill, while the whole team is trapped at NCIS in a blizzard. She's fading quickly, but why?

_By Emiliana Keladry_

**Pairings: ** Tiva, some McAbby

**Disclaimer:** I don't own NCIS and never will, darn.

_

* * *

_

Ziva David moaned softly, trying to ignore the pounding in her head as she stared at her computer screen. Tony DiNozzo sat across from her, occasionally glancing in her direction as she rubbed her forehead. Timothy McGee was doing the same thing, feeling a little concerned about her pale color and how distant she was when Tony tried to tease her earlier in the morning. It was almost closing time now and her behavior hadn't improved. They hadn't had a case in three days and boredom was getting to all of them; the paperwork excuse was sucking the life out of them. It didn't help that it was developing into blizzard conditions outside and the wind blowing snow was howling around the building. Ziva pulled her sweater tighter, shivering a little.

"Are you feeling okay, Zee-vah?" Tony asked, tossing a wad of paper at her.

"I am fine Tony. I am just a little out of shorts," Ziva protested.

"I think you mean sorts."

"Yes, that is what I meant. Can you please just let me get my work done?"

Gibbs picked that moment to enter the bullpen with his usual cup of coffee. He smacked the back of Tony's head and went to sit down at his desk. Ziva squeezed her eyes shut in an attempt to fight the spinning of the room. It didn't work. The phone rang and suddenly all four agents were on alert. Gibbs quickly picked up the phone. The conversation was short and he hung up with a partial grin on his face.

"We have a dead marine found at a children's park. Gear up."

"How'd they find him in this weather?" Tony asked.

"A dog walker tripped over the body, DiNozzo. He'll be tripping over your body if you ask any more questions."

"Understood, Boss."

The three quickly grabbed their badges, weapons, and bags, practically running for the elevator. Ziva almost lost her balance, but quickly stabilized herself before anyone saw her. Well, she thought no one saw her, but Tony pondered her equilibrium problem as they all entered the elevator and headed to the scene.

The drive to the crime scene seemed long today as Ziva sat next to McGee in the backseat. Gibbs swerved into the other lane and she felt her stomach drop. She took a deep breath, seeing Gibbs looking at her in the rear view mirror. She quickly averted her eyes, trying to focus on something else and not the careening of the vehicle over partially snow-covered roads. It took her a few minutes to realize that the vehicle was slowing down a little and Gibbs stopped cutting off the other cars on the road. Ziva looked in the mirror and nodded once in appreciation.

They arrived at the crime scene, finding a Caucasian male face up the snow with his coat unbuttoned and dried blood on his face. His nose was obviously broken. McGee began to take pictures as Tony sketched the scene. Ziva was going to talk to the witness, but Gibbs gently put a hand on her shoulder and guided her off to the side.

"Are you feeling okay, Officer David?" he whispered.

"I am not feeling the best, but it won't be a problem," Ziva muttered, catching Tony glancing in their direction.

Gibbs followed her gaze. "DiNozzo, get back to work!"

"Yes, Boss!"

He turned to face Ziva again, noticing her shivering in the cold air. Snowflakes were falling in her hair and on her eyelashes. Gibbs pulled off his scarf and wrapped it around her neck, seeing that she had forgotten hers back at NCIS headquarters. Ziva smiled softly, pulling it tighter to warm her previously exposed skin.

"Are you sure?" Gibbs asked.

"Yes."

Gibbs nodded once. "You let me know if that changes," he finished in a dead serious tone.

The team continued processing the scene. Ducky determined that it was Petty Officer Lance Thomas; possible cause of death was a stab to the abdomen. He had only been dead for less than six hours. The Petty Officer also had skin and blood underneath his fingernails; defensive wounds. Palmer helped Ducky load the body into the truck and walked over to Gibbs.

"You best get back quickly before all the roads close from this blizzard. I heard on the radio that this storm is supposed to get worse as the day goes on and into the night," Ducky recounted. "I believe they said we could have five to six feet of snow in a few hours."

"Duly noted Duck. We'll see you back at headquarters. Drive safe."

Ducky started to walk away from Gibbs, but the agent stopped him.

"Hey, when we get back I want you to do a check-up of Ziva."

The older man glanced in Ziva's direction, seeing her drop her notes onto the snow and cursing under her breath as she fished them out.

"Yes, of course. Is there any particular reason?"

"I'll let you know," Gibbs hollered, walking over to Tony to see if they were ready to leave.

Ziva was close to admitting that she felt terrible, but refused. She finished talking to the witness, a spinster woman that had six dogs at home and insisted on telling about them before stating that she simply saw the body, and called 911. The man's dog tags were sticking out of her shirt and she told that to the operator and they called NCIS. Not a very thrilling account. Ziva started walking back to Gibbs and her dizziness peaked, causing her to fall onto her knees. Her hands hit the cold snow. McGee hurried over to her and offered a hand to her. She gratefully took it and brushed the snow from her pants.

"Thank you McGee," Ziva murmured.

"You're welcome."

"Anytime. You okay?"

"I am fine McGee."

McGee looked down in the snow where Ziva has fallen and paused. There was a bloody knife lying in the snow, covering in bloody fingerprints. She was lucky that she hadn't fallen on it, just stirred up the snow with her incident.

"Boss, we found the murder weapon!" McGee exclaimed, grabbing his camera and taking a picture of the weapon.

After searching the entire scene for an hour, the team finished at the crime scene and headed back to NCIS. The roads were terrible and Gibbs had to drive slowly. Ziva sat quietly in the backseat, keeping her eyes closed to block out the pain. Her nausea was lingering at the surface and she felt cold, despite the heater was on and she was still bundled tight in her coat. The drive to NCIS took far too long. Tony and McGee speculated about the murderer, but Gibbs didn't say a word. She could feel his gaze on her and it was disconcerting. They finally arrived at NCIS and Ziva headed to her desk, feeling exhausted and her muscles ached. Tony watched her as she placed her gun in the drawer, and removed her jacket.

"Ziva…" he began to say.

"Tony, I do not want to hear it," the woman muttered.

She looked up at him, seeing the concern deep in his eyes as her vision blurred and the room began to spin around her. Ziva could hear Tony saying her name, but it sounded as if it was coming from down a long tunnel. She felt her knees buckle as Tony pushed himself around his desk, sending several things from his desk onto the floor. Ziva's eyes were heavy as she felt Tony's arms wrap around her body, barely preventing her from landing on the floor. His eyes started into hers as she lost consciousness.

"ZIVA!" Tony yelled with no response.

* * *

_Would you like more? :) Please review and let me know what you think!_

_Emma_


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own NCIS, but I do own a fish named Mr. Flibble.**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

Tony cradled Ziva in his arms, lowering her to the floor. Gibbs heard the commotion and ran over, kneeling beside the woman. McGee was close behind him. Ziva's eyes were open a little, but she was unresponsive. Tony was staring at her face with a look of shock. He held her tight in his arms. Gibbs gently touched Ziva's cheek with the back of his hand, gauging her temperature. She was burning up. He gently pulled the scarf from around her neck.

"Ziva, are you okay?" Tony whispered.

"Tony…"

She suddenly fought to move and Tony quickly released her. She barely managed to sit up before she threw up violently into her trash can. Ziva remained sitting up on her own for a moment before collapsing back into Tony's arms. He caught her before she hit her head on her chair.

"Let's get her to Ducky," Gibbs ordered.

He reached out to take her from Tony, but the younger man shook his head. Holding Ziva in his arms, he got to his feet with a little help from Gibbs. She didn't protest, which worried them even more. McGee quickly called the elevator to the floor and held it for them. The group rode in the elevator silently. Ducky and Palmer were preparing to the do the autopsy of the dead officer, but paused when they saw the group enter the room. Ducky took one look at Ziva and motioned for Tony to lay her down on an empty bed. Palmer pulled out a sheet and spread it out on the cold metal.

"She collapsed upstairs," Tony announced, carefully putting her down.

"Duck, she's got a high fever," Gibbs reported, putting his hand on her hair.

Ducky took out a thermometer and slipped it into her mouth. Ziva quickly pulled it out, and put her hand over her mouth. Palmer grabbed a bucket and she threw up into it. Her hands were shaking as she lay back down a moment later. Tony reached out and held her hand, rubbing her fingers in a soothing manner. Jimmy cleaned up the bucket as Ducky put the thermometer under her tongue. Tony watched in horror as Ziva looked up at him with a pained expression on her face. She took a shaky breath.

"How are you feeling Ziva?" Ducky asked.

"I feel a little bit under the wet hair," Ziva answered.

"Weather," Tony laughed, giving her a weak smile.

"Do you have any other symptoms; other than the fever and nausea?" the doctor inquired.

Ducky pulled out a needle, and prepared to take a blood sample for analysis. Ziva winced as he inserted the needle and connected the vial. She looked away, feeling sick at the sight of her own blood.

"I am dizzy and my head aches, that is all. I am sure that it is just the flu."

Ducky removed the thermometer from her mouth and read the display 103.5 degrees. Her temperature was much too high and needed to be lowered. He finished getting the sample and removed the needle. Ziva glanced away as he bandaged the wound.

"Mr. Palmer, take this up to Abby please. Tell her to analyze it right away." Ducky looked back at Ziva. "It could possibly be a virus, but let's let Abby decide. In the meantime, we should try to lower your fever."

"Can I just go home and sleep it off?" she protested.

"Not in this weather my dear. Several of the main roads are closing due to the snow. It seems that we might be stuck here for a while. You know this storm reminds me of this time when my father got stuck in a blizzard with nothing but-"

"Gives us more time to get some work done," Gibbs interrupted.

He started towards the doors to Autopsy. Ziva sat up slowly with Ducky's help. McGee, who had remained quiet in the doorway, began to follow Gibbs.

"Wait! Am I just supposed to stay here until I feel better? I cannot just wait in autopsy, Gibbs."

He pondered it for a moment. "I guess you can stay in Abby's lab if she'll let you. McGee, help Ziva upstairs and make sure that she lies down, cold compress on her forehead and she takes some Tylenol to lower her fever. Understood?"

"Yes, Boss."

Gibbs disappeared through the doors, leaving the three men with an ill assassin. McGee helped Ziva get to her feet after listening to some instructions on how to take care of her and promising that he would be up to check on her in a little bit. Ziva took the Tylenol without complaint. She was just happy that she didn't have to lie on a bed next to a dead body. Palmer met them in the elevator and informed them that Abby was in a panic mode, but promised to work on the blood analysis. Ziva leaned heavily on McGee in the elevator. He could tell that she was feeling terrible. Abby met them in the doorway and hugged Ziva.

"I'm so sorry that you're feeling bad!" Abby gushed. "I made up the floor for you with some of my blankets and you can use Bert as a pillow. And I'm gonna put my guys right on the task of finding out what's making you sick! Who cares about the case, I mean I have to care about it because Gibbs wants me to analyze the fingerprints. But, I'm gonna tell him that it can wait for a little bit—"

"Abby," she murmured. "Please, I just need to lie down."

"I'll get you a cold pack," McGee said, helping her lay down.

Ziva wrapped herself in the blanket, resting her head on the blanket with a sigh. This was going to be a long night. She closed her eyes, desperate for sleep. McGee came over and sat down next to her laying the cold compress on her forehead and easing the blanket from her shoulders.

"You can't have the blanket around you. You could get overheated with a fever. Sorry."

"It is alright, McGee."

Ziva lay quietly, observing him as he watched Abby bustling around her lab. He was smiling lightly in her direction. The pounding in her head ruined her concentration and she let her eyes fall closed. McGee glanced over at her. Half an hour passed with no change in her condition. Her fever had dropped a little, but not enough. Ziva was resting uneasily while McGee gave Abby a hand. Tony entered the lab, holding something in his hand, wrapped in a white package.

"How's she doing?" he whispered to Tim.

"I am sick Tony, not debt."

"Deaf," he chuckled, sitting down beside her. "Your English is getting worse since you're sick. I brought you something."

"What?" she groaned, rolling onto her back.

Tony pulled the wrapper off a white popsicle. "It's Cherry flavored. I've been saving it in the back of the freezer for a special occasion. It'll keep you hydrated and it tastes good. Also gives you something in your stomach to throw up, but without the color."

"Tony… that is very nice."

"You're welcome."

Tony gently touched Ziva's forehead. Her skin was still too warm. She leaned against Tony's shoulder, putting the popsicle in her mouth. After a while, Tony realized that she had fallen asleep with her soft drunken pirate snore. He made no attempt to move her, seeing that she was comfortable. The snow blew outside the window, beneath the street lights. It was definitely getting worse outside. Tony wrapped his arm around her and put his head down on Ziva's head. He closed his eyes for just a moment.

* * *

Ducky entered the lab, having finished his autopsy of the petty officer and Palmer was finishing up with the body. He was holding his thermometer in his hand to check up on his sick patient. Taking a look at the sleeping pair caused him to smile and he walked over to Abby and McGee instead to give them a few more minutes of rest.

"How long have they been asleep?" he questioned.

"Tony dozed off about an hour ago," McGee answered. "Ziva fell asleep a little before that."

Gibbs entered Abby's lab, sipping his coffee. He paused at the sight of his two agents before walking over to the others.

"What do we have Abbs?"

"I'm working on the fingerprints results from the bloody knife, no hits yet and Ziva's blood sample is still analyzing."

Tony stirred, having heard Gibbs's voice. He gently laid Ziva back on the floor, putting the cold pack on her forehead again. Ducky checked her temperature, pulling the thermometer out with a disappointed look on his face. Ziva remained asleep through the procedure.

"Her temperature has only decreased by .2 degrees," Ducky reported.

Abby's machine beeped and she quickly pulled the results up on the computer screen as the group crowded around to see.

"Oh. This isn't good."

"Abby, what is it?" Gibbs demanded to know.

Abby quickly rattled off something in terms that no one in the room understood and at a speed that no one could comprehend. McGee placed a hand on her shoulder to calm her down. She looked at him with a sad expression on her face. The look on Gibbs's face told her to tell them what she knew before he revoked her right to drink Caf-Pows.

"Gibbs… I think Ziva's been poisoned."

* * *

_Thank you for the wonderful responses so far! I was overwhelmed. Please let me know what you think!_

_Emma_


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own NCIS, but I do have a blue stuffed hippo named Chubby.

* * *

**

**Chapter 3**

"Poisoned how?" Gibbs demanded, causing Ziva to stir.

"I'm not sure. There are several compounds in her blood that shouldn't be there, including one that is supposed to dampen and disguise poisons. It'll take some analysis to figure out what it is," Abby stuttered.

"Get to work on it! It's your top priority."

Ziva slowly sat up, seeing the fear on their faces. She was disoriented for a moment. Her glassy fever eyes fell on Tony, who quickly came over to her and placed a hand on her arm. Gibbs rubbed his hand over his mouth as he observed their interaction.

"What is it Tony?" Ziva asked.

"You've been poisoned." He sat down beside her as McGee handed him a pad of paper.

Ziva didn't speak as what he said sunk in. Someone has poisoned her, most likely with the intent to kill her. She had many enemies, but few would have the means and opportunity to kill her. _Poisoned?_

"Run through your day for me," Tony coaxed. "We need to know everywhere you went and everything you ate."

She nodded. "I woke up at five, went for a run like usual and then came back to get ready for work. I took a shower and went to 'La Café Mocha' for coffee before coming here. I bought my usual coffee and a blueberry muffin. Then I came to work, had lunch with you and McGee – pizza from Tito's like normal. The rest of the day was spent doing paper work and watching you super glue McGee's stapler to his desk."

"Hey," Tim interrupted.

"Shh, Probie. I'm working here. Anything else?"

"I did not have dinner because I did not feel swell."

"Well," Tony corrected.

"When did you start feeling the symptoms?" Ducky inquired.

"Around noon, I became dizzy and my stomach was doing that flip-flap thing."

"Flip-flop, Ziva."

"Yes, flip-flop Tony. It got progressively worse after that."

Ducky pulled Gibbs over to the side as Tony asked her about the people she came in contact with and if she knew anyone with the capability to poison her. Gibbs watched as Ziva lifted a shaky hand, trying to put it down to brace herself from falling over. He looked over at Abby, seeing that she was in full Abby panic-mode. He motioned to her and she came over, hugging him tightly.

"Gibbs, who would do this?" Abby whispered.

"I don't know Abbs. I need you to stay calm and get to work analyzing that toxin. The sooner we find out what it is, the sooner we can treat her. She's gonna be okay." Gibbs kissed the top of her head and gave her a gentle push back to her computer.

Ducky smiled at Abby before looking back to Gibbs. "She's going to need medical attention. It's not safe to keep her here, but at the same time it's not safe to travel on those roads. I doubt an ambulance can get to us."

"We'll have to take her in the morning once the roads are clear. How long do you think she has?"

"I'm not sure Jethro. It depends on the poison. Based on what I've observed so far, the toxin is attacking her immune system and her stomach, somewhat like the stomach flu. We should continue to monitor her and get her fever lowered. If anything changes, we might have to transport her to the hospital immediately."

"Agreed. You and Tony keep an eye on her. I'll take McGee to work on her information about what she ate and who she came in contact with. And I'll bring Ziva's trash can to Abby to analyze what was in her stomach contents before she threw up."

"Understood. I will do my best."

* * *

Tony sat next to Ziva, watching her sleep uneasily. They had moved her to the second part of Abby's lab, in front of her desk to give her a little quiet. Abby was working diligently on the poison that was making his friend extremely ill. Gibbs and McGee were doing a trace on what she had done that day based on her financial records and her verbal account, which was difficult since they couldn't leave the building. Ducky didn't want Ziva woken up until necessary. Her body needed sleep to fight the poison. The blizzard had gotten worse and all of the roads in the area were closed, it was not possible for travel in the snow. Tony glanced away from Ziva, focusing on the flickering candles in the room that Abby had lit to give her some peace. He was worried sick about her and angry that someone could do this to her. She wasn't the same hardened assassin he had met after Kate's death. Yes, she still couldn't speak English well and definitely needed to watch more movies. But, Ziva was different. He remembered the case with Michelle Lee and her daughter Amanda. Ziva had cried when Gibbs gave Lee's badge to Amanda. He often wondered if she sympathized with Lee on some level. Ziva had been protecting a mole in Mossad, her brother Ari and she was forced to kill him. She never spoke about the pain it had caused to kill a family member.

Ziva was a secretive person, even though he'd worked with her for a long time they didn't talk about some things. She didn't talk about Ari or her father and he didn't talk about his family. Some things were better left quiet. Though he didn't ask about her, she'd always inquire about his life. Ziva had been quite interested about the time that he got black plague and lived. She also didn't mind teasing him about every girl he dated, which Tony realized he didn't do much anymore.

Tony ran his hands over his face to stop the memories from assaulting him; Ziva pretending to be his wife Sophie, and her hair falling in her face as she smiled down at him before kissing him. He thought of Ziva rating his butt a two, taking off three points for excessive hair unless he shaved. The image of her smile was engrained into his mind and it caused him to smile in return.

"You look like a little boy on Christmas morning," Ziva murmured.

Tony jumped slightly, looking over at her and seeing that she was awake and smiling at him.

"How are you feeling?"

"I feel miserable, my little hairy butt."

He scowled at her, quickly letting it go when Ziva started coughing and gasping for breath. It passed after a moment and she relaxed onto the blankets again. Tony looked down and realized that he was holding her hand. He didn't know if she had grabbed his hand or if he grabbed it, but either way it was comforting to them both.

"Does Abby have anything yet?" Ziva asked softly.

Tony looked through the glass and saw Abby's fallen and frustrated face as she stared at her computer, watching it check another poison. Nothing yet.

"She's working on it. If anyone can figure out, it'll be Abby. She's our master of forensics and I don't think that she would let you down."

Ziva nodded. "I am glad that she warmed up to me and we are friends. It was difficult to be around her when I first started here. Something changed in her, maybe she decided I was not as terrible as she made me out to be. It is nice to have a girl friend, like a close sister."

"That's our Abby. It took her a while to warm up to me when I first started here. She had a tendency to throw evidence at me and turned her music up so she couldn't hear me or my movie references. There was one time where she actually locked me in this room because I doubted the evidence. I learned my lesson," Tony chuckled.

He looked over at Ziva and saw that she had fallen back asleep. Ever so gently, Tony brushed a stray piece of hair from her forehead. She was so beautiful. Why had it taken him so long to see it? Her skin was so warm beneath his skin. After letting go of Ziva's hand, he went to get something for her. Tony brought back a bowl of cold water and a cloth. He squeezed the water out and dabbed her forehead, promising himself that he wouldn't let anything happen to her. Tony was going to take care of Ziva and protect her from whoever did this to her.

* * *

_Thanks for reading! Please review!_

_Emma_


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I don't own NCIS, but I wish I could marry McGee. :)**

Author's note: Sorry for the delay in posting! Thank you all for the reviews! Enjoy the chapter! If you celebrate it, Happy Thanksgiving!

* * *

**Chapter 4**

"I got it!" Abby shouted, jumping up and down. "Tony, get in here!"

Tony quickly popped his head around the corner, looking into her lab and seeing her happy expression.

"I managed to break down the compound and there's a known antidote! We just need to let Bethesda know what it is and they can synthesize it by the time that we get there. This is great news!"

"Abby, this is terrific!"

"I also discovered how the poison got into her system. There was a wrapper in her trash can and I analyzed the crumbs." Abby held up a muffin paper. "The blueberry muffin was laced with the poison. Ziva didn't have a chance of not getting it."

There was a small sound and Ziva appeared in the doorway, wrapped in a blanket. She leaned precariously against the doorframe. Her skin was so pale and sweaty. Ziva started to sway and Tony ran over, quickly catching her.

"You should be lying down," he whispered.

"I have to know what Abby found," Ziva answered, leaning heavily against Tony.

"I discovered how you were poisoned; the blueberry muffin and I know what the poison is! We can get the antidote and you'll be feeling better soon," Abby gushed, giving Ziva a tight hug. "You're gonna be fine. I promise."

Gibbs stepped forward from where he had been waiting in the background having heard Abby's good news. Ziva smiled slightly at the sight of him.

"There's only one flaw with that plan, Abby. No one's leaving NCIS in this blizzard and the ambulance can't get through."

Her face fell along with Ziva's. Ziva returned to Tony's embrace, looking as if she could fall over at any moment. Tony cradled her in his arms when her knees couldn't take standing anymore and she almost hit her head on the way down. Gibbs gently placed a hand on her forehead, taking her temperature like he had done dozens of times with his daughter. Abby gave them a moment of privacy and called the hospital in her office to let them know of the change in the situation and to prepare the antidote for their arrival, whenever they could get out. Tony took Ziva back to her makeshift bed as Gibbs called for Ducky to come check on their patient.

"Tony…" Ziva murmured, closing her eyes.

"She's getting worse," Tony commented, covering her with the blanket.

"I know," Gibbs acknowledged. "We can't risk taking her to the hospital unless it's our only option."

"Understood Boss."

Gibbs rubbed his hand over his mouth as he watched Ziva take an uneven breath, not filling her lungs fully before taking another one. He wished that there was something he could do to help her. Ducky entered the room with his medical bag and motioned for the men to give him a moment of privacy. He examined her, not liking her high fever and quick pulse. Her condition was not improving and it was causing Tony to get more worried. Ducky encouraged Tony to keep trying to lower her fever and let him know if she started struggling to breathe.

"We must hope that the storm ends and they clear the roads quickly. I don't know how much more her body can take."

"She's strong enough," Tony protested.

He returned to Ziva's side, looking at her face in the candlelight. He returned to his task of lowering her fever. She looked over at him, taking his hand.

"You look as bad as I feel," Ziva stated.

She took another unsteady breath, fighting to stay awake. Tony noticed her effort and placed his hand on her cheek.

"It's okay to fall asleep, sweet cheeks. I'm watching over you."

"Tony… please…"

"Don't say anything. Just go to sleep. I'll be here if you need anything."

"Thank you, my little hairy butt."

Tony held Ziva's hand as she fell into a feverish sleep. He dabbed her skin, removing the sweat from her skin. It was all he could do. Anger boiled under his skin, desperate to find whoever did this to her. Tony would make him pay. What kind of person poisoned a muffin? That person had to have access to the cooking of the food and opportunity. Tony paused in his actions. What if Ziva wasn't the target? What if the muffin was meant to go to someone else? He pulled his cell phone from his pocket and quickly dialed McGee.

"Probie, I don't think that Ziva was the target… Yes, it's a café. There's no guarantee that whoever made the muffin could get it to her unless he gave it to her directly if it was for her. It could have gone to her by mistake… "

McGee rambled on about the possibility of the person intending for Ziva to receive it. Tony couldn't back up his idea, though it was a suggestion that McGee would investigate when they got an opportunity to interrogate him. Tony hung up his phone and pushed it away from himself. He leaned against the wall and rested his head on his knees. Without realizing it, Tony started to fall asleep not letting go of Ziva's hand.

McGee entered Abby's lab an hour later, having heard the good news from Gibbs and finished tracking down the information about the owner of the coffee shop. Abby gave him a hug and pulled him to the doorway of her office. Tim watched as Ziva rested uneasily. Tony was holding her hand and lying on the floor next to her. It looked nice at first, but McGee noticed something was off. He let go of Abby and entered the office. Ziva's breathing was labored and sweat was dripping off her forehead. Her blanket was wrapped around her. McGee knelt down beside her and touched her skin. She was burning up. He shook Tony's shoulder to wake him up.

"Tony, something's wrong!"

Tony quickly sat up and glanced at Ziva. She was struggling to breathe.

"Tim, get Ducky now," he ordered.

Abby and McGee dashed from the room, leaving the two alone.

"Ziva… I need you to open your eyes and talk to me."

"My… little hairy butt," she gasped.

Tony squeezed her hand as the seconds ticked by. Ziva coughed, turning her head to the side and throwing up. Tony wiped her mouth with the damp cloth.

"You're gonna be okay," he murmured.

Ducky entered the room with the whole group behind him. He asked Tony to move back, but the young man refused. He talked to Ziva softly, but she didn't answer him. Ducky finished his examination and turned to Gibbs.

"She's fading quickly; we need to get her to the hospital now."

Gibbs took one look at Tony's torn face and tossed the keys to McGee.

"Get the truck. We're going to the hospital."

Ziva squeezed Tony's hand as she coughed, fighting to draw in breath. Tony stared into her dark eyes and his heart skipped a beat. They weren't going to make it in time.

* * *

_Thanks! Please review!_

_Emma_


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I don't own NCIS.

* * *

**

**Chapter 5**

Tony carried the blanket wrapped Ziva to the truck, keeping her close to his chest. She moaned in her sleep, coughing harshly. He cringed at the sound and passed her limp body to Gibbs. Tony climbed up into the truck and took Ziva back, laying her down on the makeshift bed on the floor. She opened her eyes and he saw the tears welling in them. Tony caught the tears that fell from her eyes and he wiped them away. Gibbs climbed into the front seat with Abby. Ducky and McGee got into the back where Tony and Ziva were.

"Everyone ready?" Gibbs asked as Jimmy closed the back door and got in the front next to Abby.

"Let's go!" Tony answered.

Gibbs slowly pulled out of the garage and into the street. Tony clung to Ziva's hand. It was silent in the truck, save for the sound of Ziva's breathing. He gently rubbed her cheek with the back of his hand as they drove out onto the road. It was painfully slow travel. After a while, Ziva turned to the side and threw up into the bowl that Tony provided. He grimaced at the sight, rubbing her back and helping her lay back down. Tony started to set the bowl down and glanced in at the contents. It almost made him sick. He set it down by Ducky and helped Ziva relax.

"Ducky, she's throwing up blood," Tony whispered. "That's not good?"

"No, Anthony. Oh dear. Jethro, as quickly as possible," he declared.

Gibbs glanced at Tony through the rear view mirror and saw the panicked look across his face. Tony felt the truck accelerate a little bit.

"Oh my gosh," Tony muttered, returning his attention to Ziva.

Her eyes were open again and she was looking at him. There was a small trail of blood below her lip. Tony gently wiped it off with the corner of the blanket. He desperately wanted something to do to help her, but couldn't. Ducky focused on her vitals with McGee's help and everyone in the cab of the truck was focused on the road. Tony leaned in closer to her as Ziva tried to whisper something to him, but couldn't get the words out. She gasped and coughed away from him. Tony placed a hand on her cheek and gently encouraged to her to keep her attention on him, not what was happening.

"Tony…"

"Please don't try to talk, just concentrate on breathing. I'll take care of the rest. Gibbs will have us at Bethesda in no time and once you get that antidote you can get back to telling me that I'm annoying and stubborn."

"You are also… a handsome and loyal man," Ziva spoke softly so only Tony could hear.

She smiled at him, eliciting a similar response from him. Ziva watched as he looked down at their combined hands, gently rubbing his hand across her fingers to calm her down. He was so… perfect, despite his annoying tendencies. The truck began to spin as her dizziness increased and she groaned, fighting to stay conscious and losing the battle. Tony tried to get her attention again, but everything hurt. The pain was overcoming her in her weak state. The stabbing in left side increased and Ziva pressed her free hand on the spot. Her eyes couldn't focus on Tony's face any more. It felt like her lungs were seizing up and she couldn't draw in oxygen. Tony leaned over her again and she managed to look at him long enough to see the tears lingering in his eyes. He was worried about her. Ziva gasped, unable to breath. Tony quickly realized her struggle and went into panic mode.

"Ducky, she can't breathe!" he exclaimed.

Ducky checked her pulse as it accelerated.

"Tony, keep her calm."

He pulled a needle out of his medical bag and prepared to inject it into Ziva's leg. Ziva's vision was swimming and she couldn't see anything clearly anymore. Tony turned her face to look him and got close to her eyes.

"It's okay, I'm here. I'm here Ziva," he comforted.

Ducky pressed the needle into Ziva's leg. She moaned slightly, but didn't take her eyes off of Tony.

"That should help her breathe for a little while," the doctor announced. "But it'll only buy us a little time before the poison breaks it down. It's a very aggressive poison. We will get the person that did this to you, dear Ziva."

Tony nodded as a tear trickled down his cheek. He wiped it away as Ziva started to breathe easier.

"How's she doing?" Gibbs hollered.

Abby tried to turn around and look back, but Gibbs wouldn't let her unbuckle. The truck swerved slightly on the road, but Gibbs kept control. He knew that it was up to him to get them to the hospital safely and soon.

"She's not doing well, Boss. You gotta hurry. How much longer?"

"I can't be sure. If I go any faster, we could go off the road and then we'd never make it. I'm going as fast as I can," Gibbs answered.

Tony nodded, not able to speak any longer. McGee came up behind Tony and put a hand on his shoulder to reassure him. His gesture spoke louder than any words his Probie could have said to comfort him. Tony nodded once at him. Ziva's breathing was loud and ragged, but steady. It was almost enough to make everyone cry at the sound. The nonstop trip to Bethesda continued. Twice Gibbs almost went off the road because he couldn't see and snow coated the tires of the vehicle, but he didn't give up. He refused to let Tony or Ziva down. She had fallen unconscious and no longer responded to Tony squeezing her hand. He watched as her chest rose and fell. Then it stopped and she was no longer breathing.

"Ducky!" Tony yelled.

He didn't wait for the medical examiner to respond before placing his mouth on Ziva's and blowing into her lungs. No response. Tony gave her another breath and began to give her CPR.

"Damn it, don't you give up on me," he hissed under his breath.

"Her pulse is dropping," Ducky announced.

McGee got down on his knees and helped pull the blankets away from Ziva to give Tony better access to her. His own heart almost stopped at the pained expression on Tony's face and the blank look on Ziva's.

"Gibbs," he called.

"We're almost there. I can see the hospital lights! Don't let her leave us! She does not have permission to die!" Gibbs shouted.

McGee took Ziva's hand that Tony had let go off and rubbed her fingers, whispering for her to come back to them. Still nothing. Tony gave Ziva another rescue breath and another. Her pale form was motionless. A moment later, Gibbs pulled the truck up to the emergency entrance of Bethesda. Ducky swung the back door open as snow blew into the small space. Abby was already on the phone with the doctor, alerting them of their arrival. Tony gave Ziva one last breath and picked her up in his arms, not even bothering to wrap her in the blankets. They wouldn't help her now. McGee helped Tony down from the back end, bracing Ziva's head for the movement. Tony held Ziva against his chest. He felt like he was running in the slow motion as the snow pelted him the face, getting stuck in Ziva's hair. Tony burst through the doors to the hospital, desperately yelling for help.

* * *

_Please don't kill me for the cliff-hanger! I'm giving you this chapter early to make up for the last one being so late. Please review! And say something other than "update now or else" please. :)_

_Thanks!_

_Emma_


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: Me no own NCIS.

* * *

**

**Chapter 6**

"We need help!" Tony yelled.

"Right here Tony," a doctor answered, pushing a gurney bed over to him.

Tony paused for a moment; he recognized the doctor even though it has been years since he'd seen him. It was Doctor Brad Pitt; the same doctor that had tended him during and after his bout with black plague. Abby must have called him, knowing that he was the only doctor that Tony really trusted. The man saved his life, taking care of him in his darkest moments. He would have to be the one to save Ziva.

"Did Abby call you?" he asked, laying Ziva down on the bed.

"Yes, the antidote is ready. We just need to get her breathing again," Brad announced, as a nurse ran over and helped push Ziva into the emergency room. "We need the crash cart. How long along did she stop breathing?"

"Only a few minutes."

Ducky, Palmer, Abby, McGee, and Gibbs appeared at the entrance to the emergency room as the nurse wheeled the cart in. Tony blocked Ziva from view as Brad cut open Ziva's shirt and as the nurse prepared the paddles. Another nurse ushered the rest of the team from the room, but Tony refused to leave.

"Patty, he's okay. Let him stay," Dr. Pitt ordered. "Don't anyone touch her; charging. Clear!"

He shocked Ziva and her body jumped once with no other response. Tony held his breath, praying silently for her to breath or her heart to beat.

"Again. Clear!"

Still nothing.

"Clear!"

Tony covered his mouth, holding back his tears. Dr. Pitt shocked her again, checking for a pulse. Tony held his breathe, waiting for good news and sensing that it wouldn't come. He watched as Brad took a deep breath and motioned for the nurse to do something. Tony took a step back; this couldn't be good news.

"We've got a pulse," Doctor Pitt sighed in relief. "Still not breathing. We'll need to put her on the ventilator. Bag her."

One of the nurses put a mask on Ziva's face, squeezing it to put oxygen into her lungs. Tony looked away from her as they inserted the tube into her throat to control her breathing. It almost made him sick to think of something being put down his throat. He tried to focus on not throwing up and turned around to face her again. The nurse was hooking an IV up and putting the needle in Ziva's hand. Brad took a small case from another nurse and opened it up. He pulled out a needle and filled it with the clear liquid in the bottle. Tony wondered what it was, but didn't ask. He just listened to the sound of the ventilator breathing for Ziva, causing her chest to rise and fall. She looked so pale and vulnerable. It broke Tony's heart. Ducky entered the room. A nurse tried to stop him, but the doctor let him enter. Tony couldn't take it anymore and quickly walked out of the room. There were only a few stray people in the hallway at this early hour. He closed his eyes and leaned against the wall, choking back his emotions. Tony slammed his fist into the wall, ignoring the pain as he hit. The young man didn't move for a moment before sitting down in one of the hallway chairs and covering his face with his hands. The chair next to him squeaked as someone sat down on it. Tony knew who it was. He sniffed, wiping his nose on his sleeve as Gibbs put a hand on his shoulder.

"Ducky told me that Doctor Pitt gave Ziva the antidote. He says now we just have to wait to see if her body can accept it and fight."

Tony nodded, not looking up. His shoulders shook silently. Gibbs didn't speak a word, just produced a handkerchief from one of his pockets and passed it to him. He didn't need to say anything to Tony for he knew exactly how he felt. After a few minutes, Tony wiped his face and sat up straight, looking over at Gibbs.

"Sorry Boss," Tony whispered.

"Don't apologize. I know." Gibbs removed his hand from Tony's shoulder after giving it a gentle squeeze. "Dr. Pitt says that they are going to finish stabilizing Ziva before moving her to her own private room. Then he'd like to run some tests before we're allowed to see her. Come wait with us. I know Abby wants to see you and I'm sure McGee could use some reassuring from you."

Tony nodded as Gibbs stood up. He followed suit, tucking the handkerchief into his pocket. They stepped into the waiting room and Abby ran over to Tony, throwing her arms around him and hugging him tightly. McGee came over and put a hand on his shoulder. Ducky and Jimmy hung back, giving him a weak smile. Abby kissed Tony's cheek before pulling back.

"Ziva's gonna be okay, she's a fighter," she comforted.

Tony couldn't find the words to answer, so he simply gave a nod. McGee put his hand down and agreed with his best friend. Abby reached down and took Tony's hand to reassure him, but gasped when she saw that his knuckles on one hand were red and bleeding slightly.

"What happened?" Abby inquired.

"Nothing, I'm fine Abby."

McGee walked over the nurse's station and asked for a basic first aid kit. She took one look at the badge on Tim's belt and handed him a small kit, not asking any questions. Abby sat Tony down and gratefully took the kit from McGee. She sat next to him and McGee sat on the other side. Gibbs went to get an icepack. Abby was quiet as she cleaned Tony's wound, gently wrapping it in gauze. Tony kept his eyes down, still absorbing the situation. He didn't even feel the pain until Gibbs put the cold pack on his hands a few minutes later and he hissed. With his free hand, Tony took the offered cup of coffee.

"Good to know you can still feel that DiNozzo," Gibbs teased. "You should probably have the doctor check that out when he's done with Ziva."

"I'm fine, Boss. It's just a scratch."

Gibbs reached behind Tony and gave him a light head smack, getting him to smile a little before it fell again.

Twenty minutes passed with no news. Tony sipped the coffee silently, trying to hide the shaking in his hand from exhaustion and anxiety. Gibbs kept his eye on him, along with McGee. Palmer kept Abby distracted by talking to her about her bowling league of nuns. Doctor Pitt finally approached the group with information on Ziva's condition.

"Miss David is stable at the moment, but we're waiting to see if the antidote is taking over the poison. It could take up to four hours to see promising results. We have her on a ventilator since her body is not able to regulate her breathing at this time. She's also receiving an IV drip of fluids to rehydrate her," he reported.

"Can we see her?" Abby asked.

"She's unconscious right now, but I will permit you to go see her for a little while. I've had a private waiting area prepared for you so you can get a few hours of sleep in comfort."

"Thank you Doctor," Ducky spoke.

Gibbs stopped Brad from returning to work, inquiring if he could take a look at Tony's hand before leaving. The doctor graciously accepted. Tony hadn't moved from his chair since the news that Ziva was stable and had a chance. Brad sat down next him, getting his attention.

"How are you doing Tony?"

"I've been better."

"That's understandable. I'm happy that I haven't had you as a patient again until now. Agent Gibbs asked if I could take a look at your hand. He said you got a little frustrated with our white walls and decided to add a little color."

"Yeah... you could say that."

Brad took his hand and pulled the bandages back; examining the skin and having Tony move his fingers. After a few minutes, he determined that nothing was broken, just badly bruised.

"You should keep it iced. It'll hurt once all of the feeling comes back," Dr. Pitt told Tony.

Tony nodded, still avoiding eye contact with him. Brad made sure that no one was standing nearby and he leaned in closer to Tony to give them some privacy. The younger man finally looked up at him and gauged his expression carefully. The doctor rewrapped the bandage gently and glanced up at Tony.

"I promise that I will do my best to save her."

"Thank you."

* * *

_Thanks for surviving my evil cliff hanger! I hope this makes up for it! Also a special thank you to the person that reviewed anonymously as "You'llRememberMe". That was a wonderful compliment and in sight!  
_

_Please review!_

_Emma_


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I don't own NCIS.**

* * *

**Chapter 7**

Tony took a deep breath and readjusted the icepack on his hand. He had moved to the private waiting room with McGee, Ducky, and Palmer. Gibbs and Abby were in with Ziva, though she was still conscious. Tony volunteered to go last, even wanting Palmer to go before him. McGee was watching his friend, not liking the downtrodden look on his face as he processed his thoughts and everything that had happened. Tim stood up and went over to sit next to him.

"Hey," he spoke softly.

"Hey yourself Probie."

"How are you holding up?"

Tony looked up at him and faked a smile. "I'm doing great, McCheer."

McGee looked hurt, glancing down at his hands and leaning over. He took a brief look in Ducky's direction, receiving a slight acknowledgment to keep trying to talk to him. McGee returned his attention to Tony, seeing that he had dropped the ice pack into the chair and was covering his face with his hands, rubbing his face to stay awake or ward off some unwanted emotions.

"You don't have to be that way with me, Tony. I know you."

Tony pondered his words for a moment before answering softly. "I feel like hell kid. I just never thought… I never realized… it's me and she's…" He couldn't finish his thought.

"I know."

"But… all the times that I… sitting across from me."

"I think she feels the same way," McGee interrupted. "Talk to her, but at least let her feel better first."

He stood up and started to walk away before Tony stopped him with his soft words.

"Thank you Tim," he murmured.

"You're welcome Tony. That's what friends are for."

Tony smiled, suddenly feeling a little better. Gibbs and Abby returned a few minutes later, letting Ducky, Palmer, and McGee go in to see Ziva. Gibbs went straight over to Tony and sat next to him. Abby carefully placed herself on the other side of him. Tony felt uneasy as he took a few hesitant breaths, feeling Gibbs's hand on his shoulder give a squeeze.

"How does she look?"

"Do you want the truth or do you want me to sugar coat it?" Abby asked.

"Truth Abby, then maybe a little sugar coated."

"She looks terrible, but her hair still looks nice," she tried.

Gibbs gave her one of his famous looks and pulled out a few dollars, putting them into Abby's hand. She quickly took the hint and went to go find a vending machine to get something for Tony. The two men waited silently. Tony had gone from feeling a little better to uneasy to feeling as if he could throw up or pass out. It suddenly felt very warm in the room. He let his head fall into his hands and he tried to breathe evenly. Gibbs rubbed his back like a father comforting his son. Abby returned with a bottle of water and a chocolate candy bar for Tony. He gratefully took it, not wanting to eat it for the fear of his stomach rebelling in the sight of his boss. Gibbs opened the candy and handed it to him, forcing Tony to eat it and drink some of the water. Ducky, Palmer, and McGee returned a few minutes later.

"Ziva is waiting for you, Anthony," Ducky encouraged.

Tony nodded and stood up. He walked alone to Ziva's room. It felt like everything was pressing in on him and he would soon yell in pain from it all. Tony froze outside her door, unable to go in. He took a deep breath and slowly opened the door. It took him a minute before he could walk into the room. Tony looked at Ziva, lying silently in the bed. She was still unconscious, breathing by the force of the ventilator. He could hear her pulse in the heart monitor. There were several wires hooked up to her, including the IV's in her hand, creating an atmosphere that made her look even worse. Her skin was pale and damp. Tony ran his hand over his mouth as he moved to sit down next to her. He took her hand in his, feeling how warm her skin was still. The young man gently rubbed her fingers as if it would wake her up.

"Oh Ziva…"

He wished that she could answer him.

"I'm so sorry. I wish I could have protected you from all of this."

Tony swallowed the lump in his throat before continuing.

"I will never let anyone hurt you again."

Ziva didn't move or acknowledge his words and that hurt even more. Tony leaned over and ever so gently brushed his lips across her hand. He sat up keeping her hand clasped between his and just watched her rest easily. Tony sat there for the next several hours, not thinking of anything but Ziva and how desperately he needed her. Morning came and the blizzard had finally gone. The sun was peaking in the window and reflecting off the snow that covered the entire city. Tony couldn't even hear the snowplows working to clean off the roads. All he could hear was Ziva's breathing and her heartbeat.

There was a soft knock on the door and Brad poked his head into the room. He had brought Nurse Emma with him, which caused Tony to smile a little before it fell from his face.

"How is she?" Tony asked.

"Her oxygen levels are up and we'd like to try taking her off the ventilator. Then we'll need to do another blood test before we can verify if the antidote is working."

"Will she wake up?"

"Miss David – " Emma began.

"David," Tony corrected out of habit, hearing how much Ziva always hated it when someone pronounced her name wrong.

"Sorry Tony. Miss David should regain consciousness once she's breathing on her own and her body is more stabilized."

Brad moved in closer to Ziva and Tony reluctantly stood up, dropping her hand. It felt strange without it there. He stepped away from the bed and watched as the doctor disconnected the tube. The next few seconds felt like an eternity before Ziva took a shaky breath in and out. Brad nodded to Emma and Tony turned away as they moved the tube from her throat. He couldn't watch it. Tony listened to her breathing on her own and relief almost overwhelmed him, despite the fact that she was still suffering from the affects of being poisoned and they didn't know who did it. Brad let him know when he was done taking Ziva's blood sample and they left him alone with her. Tony looked over at Ziva and smiled a little. She had a nasal canula on her face, but she looked a little healthier. He took her hand and sat down at her side again.

"Oh Ziva," he whispered. "Please, I need you to wake up. You know if you were awake right now, you'd probably be pushing me away. I remember that time you were struggling after killing that serial killer that murdered cheating marine wives. You turned away from everyone, even me. I was only trying to help you, but you wouldn't let me. You've always been so stubborn."

Tony laughed uneasily. "I was an ass to you. You thought I was jealous, but I was just concerned about you. I couldn't say it. I need you to wake up so I can apologize. Ziva, we've been through so much together; the late night pizza runs and super gluing McGeek's hands to his keyboard." He laughed at his own joke; then almost choked with emotion. "You can't leave me, Ziva."

Gibbs listened to Tony as he stood in the doorway. He watched as Tony reached up and moved a stray piece of hair from her forehead. He saw Tony's shoulders sag as he dropped his face onto one of his hands. The other hand held Ziva's. Automatically, Gibbs knew that Tony hadn't slept at all. The rest of the team was sleeping, scattering around the waiting room. Tony's hand was shaking, giving away that he wasn't taking care of himself. He stepped further into the room. It was a good time to interrupt. Gibbs cleared his throat to let Tony know he was there.

"Hey Boss."

Tony watched as Gibbs handed him a cup of coffee and motioned for him to drink it.

"How's she doing?"

"She's alright, breathing on her own now."

Gibbs nodded, taking a sip of his coffee.

"The roads are clearing up some. I'm taking Abby, Ducky, Palmer, and McGee back with me to figure out who the hell did this to her. You're on Ziva duty."

"Don't you need my help with the case?" Tony asked.

"Nope, I need you to keep an eye on her and call me if anything chances."

Tony didn't protest. Gibbs gave him a head smack for good measure and left the room. Tony rubbed the back of his head before rubbing soothing circles on Ziva's hand. Ziva took an unsteady breath and moved her fingers a little bit. Tony gave her hand a squeeze. It was the first time that she had moved since he'd seen her motionless in the back of the truck as he gave her CPR. He pursed his lips together to keep any emotion from seeping out.

"We're gonna get through this. Together," Tony promised.

* * *

_Hope you enjoyed it! Thanks for reading and please review!_

_Emma_


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I don't own NCIS, but I am in love with Tony/Ziva.

* * *

**

**Chapter 8**

Tony rubbed his eyes, not sure what had woke him up. He didn't remember falling asleep; couldn't do that on Ziva duty. He looked at the time on his watch before glancing over to see his partner. Ziva's eyes were open and she was looking at Tony's face. Tony squeezed her hand.

"Ziva, you're awake."

"Tony…" she gasped.

"You're okay, just breathe. Your throat is probably sore from the ventilator tube."

Ziva glanced around the room, taking in every detail. She focused on the IV in her hand and then on her hand, clasped in Tony's. The woman tried to remember, but she couldn't recall what had brought her into this situation or why she felt so ill and vulnerable. Tony kept his eyes on the confused look upon her face as she breathed slowly in and out.

"What happened?"

"You were poisoned by the blueberry muffin caper. Well, we almost lost you but the doctor was able to give you the antidote in time and he says it is working. You'll be you again in no time."

There was a blank look on Ziva's face as her face wrinkled with confusion and distress. Tony held his breath. What if she forgot everything that had just happened? What if she forgot him? Ziva closed her eyes and weakly squeezed Tony's hand to reassure him. Her words came softly and he had to lean in closer to hear her.

"I remember Tony."

"You okay?"

Ziva opened her eyes, blinking away at the moisture forming there. Tony reached across her to her side table, pulling out a Kleenex and handing it to her. She wiped her eyes quickly.

"I am fine," Ziva whispered.

"I don't believe you."

She opened her mouth to say something, but Abby and Gibbs entered the room. Abby squealed at the sight of Ziva awake and quickly hugged her. Tony backed up, giving Ziva a little space. Gibbs quietly let Tony know that the man, Karl Damp, possibly responsible for poisoning Ziva hadn't shown up for work today and he seemed quite suspicious the day before. McGee processed the scene and was searching for any evidence of the toxin in the restaurant. He was waiting for a warrant to check out Damp's apartment. Abby continued talking to Ziva, not noticing that she was too tired to pay attention. Gibbs walked over to them and put a hand on Abby's shoulder to stop her from talking. Tony didn't want Gibbs to talk to her right now; she needed time to rest.

"Ziva, do you know a man named Karl Damp?" Gibbs asked in a hushed voice.

"No, that name is not familiar."

"He works at the coffee shop where you bought the muffin. He sold you the blueberry muffin yesterday morning."

Gibbs pulled a photo from his pocket and showed it to her. Ziva slowly took it.

"I do recognize him. He poured me a refill of coffee one day. We had a conversation about his little daughter, Rose. I have never seen him other than that time and yesterday!" She was quickly becoming upset. "Why would a man that I do not know try to kill me?"

The sound of her heart rate increasing was heard from the monitor, which immediately worried Tony.

"I have no connection to him!"

"You need to calm down," Tony spoke, stepping closer to Ziva. "Ziva, it's okay."

"It is not okay, Tony! I can understand someone shooting me in the back, but poisoning me is… really low! A slow, painful death! I am very angry!"

Her pulse accelerated still, causing Nurse Emma and Brad to enter the room, seeing the change in her stats. She was fighting to breathe evenly. Gibbs pulled Abby back away from them as they attempted to calm her down. Tony took Ziva's hand and tried to get her attention as she continued to shout something in Hebrew.

"We need to calm her down!" Brad exclaimed.

"Ziva, just relax. We'll get the guy that did this to you. Please, just calm down." Tony put a hand on her face, gently forcing her to look at him. "You're gonna be okay."

Ziva's heart rate slowly started to drop back to an acceptable level. She concentrated on taking deep breaths. The atmosphere in the room was tense. Abby was wringing her hands nervously as Gibbs put an arm around her to comfort her.

"Ziva…" Tony murmured.

Brad went over to Gibbs, keeping his voice low as he spoke. "Gibbs, we need to keep her calm. Her body is under extreme stress fighting back the effects of the poison. I understand that you need to investigate and I hope you get whoever did this. Just don't let her get too worked up about it. Anyone that is important to Tony is important to me. I will take care of her."

"Understood, Brad. When will we be able to move her, get her to a safe location?"

"She's going to need lots of care and monitoring. I wouldn't suggest discharging her until at least tomorrow."

"We have a potential killer out there. It'll be better for Ziva if I would we could move her."

"I'll do my best, Gibbs. For now, we need to let her get some more rest. I can give you an update on her condition in a few hours."

All of the adrenaline had faded from Ziva's system and exhaustion was pulling her away. Tony rubbed her hand, letting her know it was okay. Abby and Gibbs removed themselves from the room, leaving the two alone again since they needed to focus on the case. Tony continued taking care of Ziva, his heart aching with worry.

* * *

Tony looked anxiously at his watch as they walked up to Karl Damp's apartment. The warrant had finally gone through. McGee was waiting for news, keeping an eye on Ziva as she rested. Gibbs wanted to get Tony away from her for a little while, to give him some breathing room to collect his thoughts. Gibbs was very concerned about both of them. They stood outside the door and after waiting a moment, he left Tony kick the door open. They burst into the room with their guns drawn. The apartment smelled of burnt food, which was scattered around the kitchen. It was quite obvious that Karl was a baker, though not the best one. Tony didn't see any pictures of the little girl that Ziva mentioned as he cleared each room. He must have lied to get closer to her.

"It's clear. He's gone," Tony sighed, putting his weapon in his holster.

The young man looked around the apartment as Gibbs inspected the kitchen, carefully checking the containers on the counters. Tony wrinkled his nose in disgust at the sight of ugly flannel shirts and a pair of muddy boots. This criminal had no taste in clothing or furniture. The entire place was a mess, covering in dirty clothing, empty pizza boxes, and crumbs. It was disgusting.

"I think I found something," Gibbs called out.

He lifted up a silver container from under the sink and showed the contents to Tony. Several bottles with clear liquids and needles were in the case. It could possibly be the killer's drug collection.

"There's a bottle missing," Tony commented.

"I'll bag it for Abby."

Tony walked over to the counter and picked up the stack of mail that had been abandoned next to a cup of cold coffee. He dropped the envelopes down, not interested in the electricity bills or letters from a woman in New Jersey. There was a tiny slip of paper sticking out from underneath the cup, leaving a ring on it from the coffee spilling over the edges as the man had poured. Tony lifted up the cup and gently took the paper in his hands. As he read the words, his hands began to tremble. Gibbs noticed his face and removed the paper from his fingers. It was the address for Bethesda Hospital and a number; Ziva's room number.

"Oh hell!" Gibbs swore, grabbing his cell phone and dialing McGee's number.

There was no answer. Gibbs snapped his phone shut as they ran from the apartment.

"Ziva!"

* * *

_The action is picking up again! I'm excited to hear what you think! Please review!_

_Emma_


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: NCIS doesn't belong to me, blah blah blah.**

Author's note: Thanks for the great response to the last chapter! I hope you don't hurt me for the end of this one. I am glad to be finished with classes for the semester, just have 3 finals. I'll try not to make the next chapter late because of them. :) Enjoy and let me know what you think! Sorry that it's a little short!

* * *

**Chapter 9**

McGee sat flipping through the information that Abby had prepared on the poison that Ziva had ingested. It was a rare and complex poison. He didn't understand some of the science behind it, but he was very grateful that Ziva hadn't suffered from all of the effects of the poisoning. Depending on if it was ingested or injected, she could have been in even more pain. Ziva moaned softly in her sleep, distracting him. He looked up and saw her opening her eyes.

"McGee…"

"Hey Ziva, how are you feeling?"

"I feel like I have been… heavily drugged and will not be able to escape anytime soon."

"That's probably a good thing." McGee's voice lowered. "You gave us a quite a scare."

"I am sorry Tim."

She reached out her hand and let McGee take it. The next few seconds passed in quick succession and Ziva later found herself confused by the events. The door to her room opened and closed. She glanced at the flowers in front of someone's face. It took her only a second to realize from the muddy shoes that it wasn't Tony, Gibbs, Ducky or Palmer, the only guys that would come to see her. The red roses were tossed from the vase, sending the petals and stems around the room. Ziva saw the cold eyes of Karl Damp staring at her.

"McGee!" Ziva exclaimed.

Timothy released her hand and reached for his gun, but he was a second too late. Karl smashed the vase down on McGee's head. He fell to the floor with a thud. Before Ziva could move, she watched in horror as the man stabbed a needle into Tim's arm and he went still. She yanked the IV from her hand and jumped up from the bed, kicking Karl back away from her. The man smashed back into the wall. Ziva glanced at the door and saw that it was blocked. No one could get in to help her. Karl got to his feet and charged at her. Ziva was too slow, feeling lethargic from the medications. In a second, he had his arms around her upper body. She gasped in pain as he squeezed her hard enough that she would have bruises on her forearms later.

"What do you want?" Ziva hissed.

Karl pressed his nose into her neck, breathing in her scent. It was disgusting. Ziva fought him, trying to bring her elbow up to hit him in the face, but couldn't.

"I want you… It's only been about you," he whispered, his hot breath on her neck.

"You want me, but you poison me and try to kill me?"

He gave her a tight squeeze, causing her to take in a sharp breath. "I couldn't let _him_ have you."

"Who?"

"We were having such a nice chat over coffee and some man called you. You made jokes with him about meeting for drinks. He doesn't deserve you!"

"I was on the phone with Tony… he is just a colleague," she lied.

Ziva managed to free her arm, bringing up her elbow and twisting her body enough to hit him in the nose and break it, causing him to start bleeding. She dropped to the floor, unable to get up quickly. There was pounding on the door and she could hear Doctor Pitt calling her name with not enough strength to answer him. Ziva got to her feet, but Karl's fist connected with her face and she again fell to the floor.

"I saw you with him; outside your apartment… you let him touch your arm and the way that he looked at you! He wants you!"

Ziva touched her lips, feeling the warm sticky liquid on her fingertips. Her defenses were down, and she was exhausted. She needed a moment to gather her strength. Looking over at McGee, Ziva realized that she didn't have a moment. Whatever she was going to do, it needed to be done now. McGee's breathing was shallow and this needed to end now. Ziva yelled as she kicked out her feet, sending Karl falling to the floor and smacking his head on the hospital bed. He hit her in the stomach, causing her to moan. Ziva was shoved to the floor as her head connected with the bar of the bed. The room was spinning and she could feel the blood trickling down her forehead. Karl was breathing loudly across the room. Ziva searched for something to use as a weapon. McGee has fallen on his sig and there was no way that she could move him before Karl could be on her again. Looking down at her hands, Ziva realized that she had something. She sprang to her feet, and wrapped the plastic tube from her nasal canula around his neck. Karl grabbed her jaw, punching her in the eye. Ziva yanked the tube tight, cutting off his oxygen. His nails dug into her skin as she listened to him choking. After a few minutes, Karl's fingers released his arm and he stopped moving. His eyes were open, but there was no life left there.

"Never threaten me," Ziva murmured, pushing herself away from him slightly.

She collapsed to the floor, falling onto the beaten and torn red roses. Tears fell from eyes as she tried to breathe easily and the blood from her forehead dripped onto cold surface. The room was warm and spinning. Ziva looked over in McGee's direction, trying to see how he was faring, but couldn't focus on him.

"Ziva!" Tony's frantic voice came from outside the door.

Her words stuck in her throat and she couldn't speak. A second later, the door burst open and Gibbs charged in with his gun drawn. Tony was right behind him, along with Brad and Nurse Emma. Ziva let out an uneven sigh, getting Tony's attention as Gibbs quickly checked to be sure that Karl was dead and never going to hurt her again. The doctor and nurse went to McGee's side, seeing that he was in greater peril than the woman. Tony rushed to Ziva, putting one arm under her knees and the other around her shoulders, gently lifting her up off the floor and onto the bed. He removed the part of the nasal canula that was still attached to her face and tossed it in the direction of the body.

"Are you okay?" Tony asked.

"I am alright Tony. McGee… he injected him with something."

He didn't look over at Timothy, but kept his eyes on Ziva as he took in her appearance. There was blood on her forehead, her eye was swelling up, Karl's blood was on her sleeve, and she was struggling to breathe evenly. Ziva… Tony couldn't stop the emotion beneath his skin. He fought the tears forming in his eyes and refused to let them fall.

"Don't ever scare me like that again," Tony hissed through his teeth. "Ever."

He stood up, and backed away from her as Ziva tried to sit up.

"Tony," she murmured.

Tony didn't answer, just turned and walked out of the hospital room.

* * *

_Please review!_

_Emma_


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: Still don't own, I'm tired of saying it.**

Author's note: Some of you were a little confused, but I think this chapter will help you understand why Tony walked out on the situation! I really like this chapter; you get to see another side of Tony, though he's still the same lovable guy and you'll see why.

I'm currently suffering through our first blizzard of the season in Iowa and I don't really like snow. Hope this warms you a little! And feel free to send me a review to cheer me up!

* * *

**Chapter 10**

The work light was on in Gibbs' basement as the sole occupant work tirelessly on the wooden frame of the boat, running the sandpaper up and down on the rough wood. He wiped the sweat from his forehead with the back of his hand and continued pressing down on the wood, putting all of his frustration into the task. Picking up the bottle next to him, he took a swig of alcohol and put it back down. Tony listened as the front door opened and closed before returning to sanding. Gibbs could count on one hand the times that he had seen Tony like this. He was dressed in a dark green t-shirt and jeans, covered in sawdust and sweat.

"Thought you'd like to know that McGee is stabilized and Brad is releasing him to Ducky's medical care in the morning. He's recovering at the hospital for now. The bastard apparently gave him a drug to stop his heart, but Brad worked quickly and got it out of him before it did too much damage," Gibbs reported, slowly walking down that stairs.

Tony nodded once, not looking at him. Gibbs looked at Tony's injured hand and saw that there was fresh blood on the bandage, most likely from the force Tony was sanding and the fact that he'd probably been doing it for hours. Gibbs had spent the day at the hospital monitoring McGee and Ziva, also making sure that the two would have protection and it was after ten when he finally arrived at his house. The older man stepped closer to his agent and removed the bottle from reach, putting it back on his work bench and sitting down to wait for him to ask. After several long minutes, Tony stopped, letting his head hang.

"How is she?"

"She's hurt, angry and stubborn as hell."

Tony finally made eye contact with him and Gibbs saw his bloodshot eyes.

"I couldn't… I couldn't see her like that…"

He picked up the glass next to him and threw it across the room as hard as he could. The glass shattered, sending the crystal pieces across the floor. Gibbs didn't say a word.

"Sorry, Boss. I'll buy you a new one."

"Not a problem, don't worry about it. That glass was given to me by an ex-wife, so I have no need for it. Probably should have thrown the glass myself," Gibbs interrupted.

"You know Boss," Tony slurred slightly. He paused, hearing the effects of the alcohol in his voice, but was unable to stop the assault of words. "My dad had glasses like that, kept them in his study. I broke one once, dropped it on the floor while using it for a game. I was pretending to be him, sitting in his chair and it fell off the desk. One of my many step-mothers came in at that point and saw it. I didn't stand a chance in her eyes, nor my father's."

Gibbs stepped up closer to him, listening to the story. Tony managed to shut himself up before his boss could give him the familiar slap on the head.

"Bed time, DiNozzo. You've been awake for over forty-eight hours. The nap you took while watching Ziva doesn't count. Come on," he coaxed, gently taking Tony's arm.

"It's okay Boss. Not really tired."

"Well, I am. Let's go before I decide to kick you out instead of giving you the guest room."

Tony gave a slight smile as Gibbs pried the sandpaper from his good hand and they walked upstairs. He didn't complain when Gibbs took him to the guest room and shoved a pair of sweatpants into his arms, pointing to the direction of the shower. Tony took his sweet time, letting the hot water run over his aching muscles and swollen hand. He really shouldn't have taken his frustration out on a hospital wall; it was like asking for retribution from something. Gibbs was waiting for him with a well used first-aid kit. He bandaged Tony's hand as the young man ate a sandwich to put something in his stomach other than the alcohol. Gibbs doubted that Tony had eaten anything since the candy bar he gave him while they waited for news on Ziva's condition. Neither man said a word. There would be time for talk in the morning. Gibbs was concerned when Tony didn't say a word once his hand was bandaged. He simply let Gibbs cover him with the blanket and turn off the lights. He kept his door open as he went to his bedroom. This wasn't going to be a pleasant night.

* * *

Gibbs jolted awake and glanced over at his clock, seeing that it was only a little after one in the morning. DiNozzo had only been asleep for two hours. He'd been awakened by his footsteps. Gibbs waited to see what Tony was going to do. A moment later, he received his answer by the sound coming from the bathroom. The young man was coughing as his stomach expelled the contents. Gibbs rolled out of bed and walked silently to the bathroom, fetching a clean cup on his way. Upon entering, the sight of Tony leaning over the toilet, looking pale and flushed almost broke his heart and softened him a little. Tony glanced up at his entrance, but looked away, his cheeks tinting a little with embarrassment. Gibbs handed him a towel to wipe his mouth and a cup of water to rinse his mouth.

"Never took you for a light-weight Tony," he said to ease the tension.

"I'm not. Wasn't feeling the best when you got here earlier and I don't think the sandwich helped. There's probably a reason you shouldn't drink on an empty stomach."

"Probably. You feel well enough to move?"

"My head is pounding, but I think my stomach is settled."

Gibbs took out two pills from the bathroom cupboard and handed them to Tony. He hesitated, but Gibbs gave him a look and he took them. Tony slowly got to his feet with Gibbs's help and leaned heavily on his boss as they moved back to the bed. He plopped down, fighting to keep the emotions on his face from betraying him.

"I should have been there," Tony began.

"It's not your fault," Gibbs whispered.

The room was silent for a moment.

"It is my fault!" the younger man yelled, getting to his feet and stepping away from the bed. "I should have been there for her!"

"Tony."

"You're supposed to protect the people you care about!"

"Tony."

"It would have been Kate all over again! I couldn't save her either!"

"Tony," Gibbs tried once more, still keeping his voice quiet.

"I will NOT let someone hurt Ziva!"

Tony's words hung in the air. Gibbs stood up and walked over to the young man, lifting his hand and showing it to him before smacking him on the back of the head, despite the man's pounding headache. He put a finger in front of Tony's face, almost making him cross his eyes to see it straight. When he spoke, his voice was full of emotion and the truth that only Gibbs could tell Tony without getting smacked around or yelled at. Tony choked back his sobs as he realized the implications and repercussions that he had caused.

"Tony, you hurt her today when you left her in that hospital room. She needed you and you couldn't stay with her. I understand what you did, but you need to fix this. Tony, you hurt Ziva by leaving her and not being honest with you. You love her."

The tears fell from his eyes before he could stop them. It was true. Tony sat back down on the bed, followed closely by Gibbs. He bent over crying as Gibbs rubbed his back to comfort him.

"How do I fix this?" Tony muttered.

"Talk to her, Tony. After breakfast tomorrow, I'm putting you on Ziva duty. McGee and I can figure out the mystery of her attacker and get the paper work done. You need to spend some time alone with her."

"Thanks Gibbs."

Gibbs didn't answer, just helped Tony back under the covers and tucked him into the blanket before taking his place on the floor with the spare blanket. He refused to be away from Tony in case he needed him again.

* * *

_Please review and let me know what you think!_

_Emma_


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: NCIS doesn't belong to me, but I dream of McGee. :)**

**Author's note: **Thank you for the wonderful reviews! I love reading the long ones, and your insights on my story. We finally get to see Tony talking to Ziva! As Ziva would say "Don't count your ducklings before they are hatched." ;)

Enjoy and let me know what you think!

* * *

**Chapter 11**

Tony was frozen outside Ziva's hospital door and he couldn't get up the courage to go in. He was going to bring her flowers, but after remembering the red roses surrounding her, covered in drops of her blood – he decided against it. Ton slowly opened up the door, grateful that she had been moved to a room since he'd kicked the door in the day before. Not a sound came from the room as he stepped inside.

"Zee-vah?" he called.

The bed was empty; the blankets were ruffled and the IV was lying on the bed, along with the oxygen tube. Ziva was gone. Tony leaned against the wall and sank to the floor, dropping the humorous card he had in his hand. The opportunity to tell her how he felt was over. Tony dropped his face into his hands. His heart almost stopped at the sound he heard. It was soft at first and he thought his ears were deceiving him. Tony waited. Someone was crying behind the closed bathroom door. He gently slid across the floor on his hands and butt. Grimacing at the sound of Ziva throwing up, Tony desperately wanted to interrupt her and take her in his arms to comfort her. Ever so gently, he knocked on the door with his fingers.

"Ziva, you okay?"

The toilet flushed as Tony got to his feet. He jumped back as Ziva opened the door, dressed in a pair of loose fitting sweat pants and a t-shirt.

"Hello Tony," she spoke in an icy tone as she wiped her eyes with a tissue.

Ziva plopped down on the edge of the bed, pulling a wool sock onto her foot. Tony got down on one knee and looked at her. Her eyes were red and one was bruised where Karl had attacked her. He also saw the gash on her forehead held together by butterfly bandages and two small stitches. Ziva avoided his glance as she pulled on her other sock and stuffed her feet into a pair of brown moccasins. The woman dressed before him didn't look like his ninja assassin, the one that he had made jokes with and watched movies with until early in the morning. She was hurting.

"What's wrong?"

The woman didn't answer. With a huff, Ziva stood up and picked up the oversized coat from the chair, stuffing her arms inside and heading into the hallway. Tony got up, quickly picking up his card from the floor, and followed her as she stopped at the nurse's station. The young nurse was talking on the phone when Ziva approached and quickly covered up the receiver, asking if there was something she could help her with.

"I would like to leave," Ziva stated.

"Has the doctor discharged you?" the nurse asked with a puzzled look on her face as she opened up a file on her keyboard, hanging up the phone without saying good-bye. "You should probably wait until the doctor gives you the okay to leave. What's your name?"

Tony tried to get Ziva's attention, but she was ignoring him. "What are you doing?" he inquired.

"No, I have not been discharged. My name is Ziva David; I would like to leave without the doctor telling me I can go."

"You would like to leave against medical advice?" the nurse clarified.

"Yes!" Ziva exclaimed, throwing her arms up in frustration. "That is what it is called. I need to leave against medical advice, right now."

"Let me get the paperwork, it'll be just a minute," the nurse commented, seeing the look on Tony's face. She quickly stood up and went to fetch the paperwork, giving them a minute alone.

Tony turned, finally getting Ziva to look at him. Her eyes were focused, angry and not about to let Tony convince her of anything. He felt his gut tighten as he took in her appearance. Her face was pale and sweaty, indicating that she still wasn't over her bout with poisoning, but she was anxious to be out of the hospital and away from everything. He didn't speak, wanting to give Ziva a chance to explain, but his silence only upset her more.

"What Tony?" Ziva demanded.

"What are you doing? Checking out of the hospital without letting Brad give you a clean bill of health? You don't even have someone to take you home. That's crazy," Tony muttered.

"You know what!"

"Here's the paperwork for you to sign," the nurse interrupted.

Ziva stopped, taking a deep breath and turned to face the nurse. She quickly took the paperwork and signed her name next to the X, barely glancing at the document. Tossing down the pen, Ziva stormed down the hallway and pressed the elevator button. Tony followed her and put his arm in front her as the door opened.

"Ziva, talk to me."

"You know what is crazy! You left me, alone in a hospital room after someone tried to kill me. You yelled at me, and then… left! That is crazy, Special Agent Anthony DiNozzo," Ziva yelled, ignoring the crowd that had formed. "And I will not be going home alone. Abby is taking care of me, something that you cannot handle. I have nothing else to say to you."

"I'm sorry Ziva," Tony murmured, soft enough that only she could hear him.

"That is not good enough," she hissed.

Ziva ducked underneath his arm, stepping into the elevator and slamming her hand onto the buttons and not turning around to see the look on Tony's face. He waited as the door closed. Without thinking, Tony slammed his injured fist into the wall as hard as he could. He felt the agonizing pain as he fell to his knees. He groaned, cradling his hand against his chest. Brad ran up behind him and put a hand on his shoulder, having seen Tony's attack on the wall. The doctor didn't say a word as he helped Tony to his feet, guiding the man down the hall and into Ziva's vacated room. Brad carefully opened his hand and helped Tony remove the previous bandages that were now bloody again.

"It looks like it might be broken," the doctor commented.

"What? My hand or my heart?" Tony said aloud to himself.

"Both," Brad murmured. "Let's get an X-ray. I'll have Nurse Emma take care of you."

After an hour, they determined that Tony hadn't broken any bones in his hand this time and only fractured a few. He'd have to keep it iced and wrapped, taking him off active field duty for at least two weeks. Tony sighed and tried to rub his face with his good hand, realizing that he was still holding the card for Ziva. He tore the envelope with his hand and pulled out the card. Decorating the front of the paper card was a small little purple hippo, holding up a band-aid and on the inside it said "I'm sorry you're sick! Feel better little friend!" Tony had signed it with a little heart and his name. He let the card fall into the trash can. Ziva would never forgive him. Tony thought harder and realized something else; Gibbs was gonna kill him.

* * *

_Thanks for reading! Please review!_

_Emma_


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

"You did what DiNozzo?" Gibbs yelled, flipping the emergency stop switch in the elevator.

"It's not broken, but I'm off active duty for two weeks at least. Sorry Boss," Tony stated, keeping his voice soft.

Gibbs ran his fingers through his hair, trying to contain his frustration. He could see the troubled look on Tony's face and the fact that he hadn't been getting enough sleep. Tony was upset and it was obvious what it was that was causing him pain. Ducky had called yesterday when Ziva informed him that she had checked out of the hospital against medical advice. Doctor Pitt had told Ducky that Tony and Ziva had an argument in the hallway before DiNozzo took his frustration out on the wall, further injuring his hand. The ME was currently nursing Ziva back to health at her apartment. She'd spent the night with a high fever that almost had him calling an ambulance, but the woman had refused. Ducky didn't say it, but Ziva hadn't slept due to nightmares, each ending with Tony walking away. Gibbs stopped Tony as soon as he came in that morning, pinning him into the elevator. He'd intended on yelling at him again, but couldn't do it.

"What happened?" he asked.

Tony sighed. "I went to the hospital to apologize, but Ziva didn't want to hear it. She kept yelling that I left her and I couldn't say anything. I wanted to tell her why I left, but I couldn't. I deserve her anger."

"She'll come around. Give her a little time."

Gibbs flipped the switch and let the elevator take them to their floor. McGee was waiting for them with a strange grin on his face.

"I got the information on Karl Damp, the final pieces of the puzzle," he announced.

"Spit it out McGee," Gibbs ordered as they walked into the bullpen. "You're supposed to be home getting some rest."

"I'm alright Boss."

Tony studied his friend's face, seeing that he also hadn't had much sleep since he was attacked. He could see that Timothy was favoring his right arm where he'd been stabbed with the needle. Tony felt a stab of regret for not going to see him and make sure that he was okay. The image of Karl's face came up on the plasma screen as McGee pulled up several documents next to it. Tony clenched his good fist, wishing he could have ended the bastard's life. He put his backpack on the floor by his desk and got closer, crossing his arms over his chest. McGee took a look at his heavily bandaged hand, but didn't ask. Abby probably already gave him the details.

"I was having trouble getting information about his past and his relationship to Ziva. It apparently doesn't exist, other than him stalking her. Actually, nothing exists," Tim declared, smiling.

"What do you mean?" Tony demanded to know. "It's an alias or a fake name?"

"Karl Damp doesn't exist any deeper than the past five years. His real name is Jessie Borrows." A Virginia driver's license picture appeared on the screen. It was the same cold face. "Jessie Borrows witnessed a murder of a drug smuggler and after two attempts on his life he was put into the witness protection program to be a lonely baker at a coffee shop. Before that he worked as a pharmaceutical chemist. That's how he had access to the poison that he poisoned Ziva with and the drug that he attacked me with. The case he was the witness for ended two months ago. He liked his new life better and decided to keep it."

Tony felt his anger rise. Of course, the bastard wanted to keep his life. No one knew him and he had access to a beautiful woman, Ziva. He sat down at his desk, ignoring the photograph on the plasma. It was taunting him. He went to work on his report of the man's apartment, not noticing the way that McGee and Gibbs were silently communicating their worries about him. Tony didn't realize how much time had passed until Gibbs placed a cup of coffee on his desk and he saw that it was afternoon. He'd missed lunch.

"Thank Boss."

"Don't mention it," Gibbs ordered with a smile.

McGee gave him a reassuring smile and tossed Tony a candy bar. His team still had his six, even when he'd angered another one on the team. It was oddly comforting to him.

"Hey, whatever happened with the case we started with before Ziva… before the poisoning? We found that guy stabbed in the park." McGee and Gibbs noticed his pause, but didn't mention it.

"Another team finished it for us. Turns out the petty officer was cheating on his wife with three other women. The wife stabbed him in revenge."

"What do I always tell you?" Tony began with a laugh. "It's always the wife. You should be writing that down, Probie."

Tim rolled his eyes and went back to work, glad that Tony was smiling again. Gibbs kept his eyes on his agent, making sure that Tony ate the candy bar and drank some of the coffee. The team worked in silence for another hour until Tony got up to use the head. Gibbs took a sip of coffee before his phone rang.

"Gibbs."

"_Jethro_," spoke Ducky. "_I'm glad you picked up so quickly_."

"What's wrong Duck?"

"_It's Ziva. I went to make her something to eat and when I returned, she was gone. I don't believe she'll do anything rash, but her body is still very weak. We need to find her._"

"How long ago?"

"_It's only been about twenty minutes._"

"On it Duck. Call me if you find out anything."

Gibbs hung up the phone and saw McGee's distressed expression. Without words, both men stood up and pulled their coats on. He didn't need to explain that Ziva had disappeared and it was important to find her. McGee stopped, seeing someone standing at the edge of the bullpen. Ziva was wearing an oversized coat, most likely belonging to Ducky. She slipped the coat off, dropping it onto her desk and revealing that was dressed in a pair of her own jeans and a black t-shirt with a green zip-up sweatshirt. Ziva didn't say a word, just stared at Tony's empty desk. She turned to face Gibbs and McGee. They both could tell that she still wasn't healthy, but didn't protest her being there. _He_ needed _her_.

* * *

Tony zipped up his pants and moved to the sink, washing his hands in the warm water. As soon as he was away from Gibbs and McGee, the happiness that he felt had melted away. He was thinking of Ziva; how he had abandoned her and how she needed him. He couldn't get her face out of his mind. Tony turned the water to cold and cupped his hands, gently splashing it on his face to wake him up from the nightmare. Ziva was one to hold grudges and he didn't doubt that she would. Tony stared at his reflection in the mirror, watching the drops of water trickle down his face and drop into the sink. He knew she would be there before he saw her face in the corner of the mirror as she leaned against the door. _Ziva._

"Hello Tony."

* * *

_Please review! There's one more chapter left. I'm working on my NCIS Christmas story, featuring our wonderful Tony and some crazy ideas, maybe also a little food-poisoning. At least no one goes to the hospital, yet. Only a few reviews last chapter, more please?_

_Thanks!_

_Emma_


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

"Ziva," Tony murmured, feeling his heart beat a little faster. "You know there's probably a law about coming in the men's room all the time."

Ziva gave a half smile. "Probably. But it does not matter."

Tony didn't know how to begin. Ziva waited silently, leaning against the door and not moving. He stood there with dripping hands and a wet face. She pulled out some paper towels and handed them to him, still keeping her distance. He thanked her and dried his hands. How do you tell someone that you love them? It wasn't going to be easy.

"Ziva, I owe you an apology. I'm so sorry for leaving you."

"Why did you leave?" Ziva snapped, her anger lingering on the surface.

He took a deep breath. "Well, I was making a pie and I left the oven on. I couldn't let my pie burn."

"Tony," Ziva spoke softly.

"There was this cat up a tree outside the window and it was holding on with one claw. I had to go save it before it plunged to a furry death!" Tony explained, gesturing with his arms.

"Tony."

"You caught me at a bad time. I was off to spend some quality time with the autopsy gremlin. We've started a not so secret poker tournament in autopsy. Ducky's our dealer, but McGee likes to fill in sometimes, though I think he counts the cards."

"Tony."

"Fine!" Tony exclaimed, ending his rambling. "I blame myself for what happened! I let you down! Yes, I left. I found myself in Gibbs' basement, sanding the boat and drinking away my pain. I shouldn't have left you, but I needed some space to think!" His voice dropped to a whisper and a long minute passed before he spoke again. "I wasn't there to protect you and I would never forgive myself if you died."

Ziva stepped closer to him, placing the small of her back against the counter. Tony leaned against the wall across the room, still able to see himself in the reflection. He couldn't explain it; he loved the way that she would look at him across the bullpen, or helping him play pranks on McGee, or drive like a maniac until he was almost sick. It was the little things that made him fall for her even more. But it couldn't be. They were both too stubborn and it would never be simple. Ziva sighed softly.

"Tony, I am sorry."

"You have nothing to apologize for," he quickly interrupted. "I'm sorry, Ziva."

"I do have to apologize. I yelled at you and I am sorry for that."

"Apology accepted, you?"

"Yes."

Tony felt his heart skip a beat as Ziva pushed herself away from the counter and walked over to him, standing a foot away and crossing her arms across her chest. Her dark eyes were focused on Tony's feet before she looked up into his eyes.

"What now?" Ziva asked.

"Well, we could pretend that this didn't happen. I personally think that we could just watch a few movies at my place while you get better and we'll make sure that you get some medical attention, sweet cheeks. Or we could – "

"Tony," she interrupted. "I am being serious."

"I know the cost of hurting you again and I won't make that mistake. But I promise that we can take this as slow as you want. I've waited this long. I care… I care a lot about you. I know you feel the same way; I can see it in your eyes when you look at me and I can hear it in your voice when you say my name. Ziva…"

She didn't answer as the tears welled in her eyes and one trickled down her cheek. Tony took a step closer to her, raising his uninjured hand and gently wiping the tear from her cheek with his thumb. With his other hand, he placed it on her back and pulled her closer to him. Ziva was trembling in his arms. Tony leaned in close, feeling her warm breath on his lips as he gently kissed her. He could feel his tears mingling with hers as they fell upon their touching lips. He slowly pulled back, taking a shaky breath in. Ziva was frozen with her eyes closed as she cried. Tony couldn't contain himself any longer. He yanked Ziva into his arms, hugging her tightly as she wept silently.

"Let's get you home, sweet cheeks," Tony whispered as Ziva's knees gave way and she put all of her weight on him.

"I agree my little hairy butt."

Ziva smiled as Tony broke the embrace and supported Ziva's weight as he walked to the door. He opened the door to the men's room, startling an agent about to enter. The man turned around and walked in the opposite direction, eliciting a laugh from the couple. They walked to the bullpen, where McGee and Ducky were waiting. Neither spoke a word as they saw the smiles on their faces. Gibbs stepped up and smacked DiNozzo on the back of the head as McGee handed Ziva her borrowed coat. He helped her into it. She smiled at him, quickly giving McGee a kiss on the cheek. Tim nodded once. Tony and Ziva walked out of the bullpen and headed to the elevator.

Tony didn't care that he would be spending the rest of his day taking care of Ziva, lowering her fever and holding a bowl for her to throw up into. It didn't matter. Tony was in love and he planned on doing everything possible to take care of Ziva for as long as she wanted him. He wet the damp cloth in the bowl of cold water and gently dabbed her sweaty forehead. Ziva opened her feverish eyes and looked at him.

"This reminds me of a movie," Tony began.

Ziva smiled up at him, falling in love with him even more. Tony grinned and leaned down to kiss her, the woman he loved.

**FIN

* * *

**

_Thanks for all of the wonderful reviews! I hope that you enjoyed the final chapter! I had so much fun writing this story and reading your reviews! I've got many more stories to come, my Christmas one will be up this week and I've got a Tony-kidnapping coming. :) You'll definitely want to read them.  
_

_RentHead07 – I agree, I have never seen an easy elevator switch other than the one at NCIS! They must have put it in there especially for Gibbs. :) Thanks!_

_Leave a last review! :)_

_Emma_


End file.
